Welcome to Mysitc Falls
by Anna Blackheart
Summary: Melissa Gilbert, la soeur d'Elena devient vampire et doit donc s'habituer à ce nouveau mode de vie. Avec l'aide de ses amis elle devra traverser des épreuves qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginées. Elle devra également faire des choix difficile pour peut-être trouver l'amour et enfin pouvoir s'épanouir.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! je vous présente ma première fanfiction sur The Vampire Diaries !

J'ai inventer un nouveau personnage, qui est Melissa Gilbert, elle est la soeur d'Elena et l'histoire est de son point de vue !

J'attend vos review :)

Bonne lecture

**Disclaimer** :_ Les personnages de The Vampire Diaries appartiennent à L.J. Smith et la CW_

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais un vampire. J'avais encore du mal à me faire à cette idée malgré le soutient de ma soeur Elena Gilbert (qui est ma fausse jumelle) et de son petit ami Stefan Salvatore (qui lui-même était un vampire depuis 1864). Pour m'aider je pouvais également compter sur mes deux meilleures amies, Caroline Forbes et Bonnie Bennett respectivement vampire et sorcière, mon frère Jeremy, Matt Donovan, mon meilleur ami et accessoirement Damon, le frère de Stefan lui aussi vampire depuis 1864. Bref, autant dire que je n'étais pas seule.

Vous devez sûrement vous demander comment est-ce possible de réunir autant de créatures surnaturelle au même endroit ? Eh bien tout à commencer à l'arrivée des frères Salvatore dans notre magnifique ville de Mystic Falls il y a environ deux ans en arrière. Dès lors tout un tas d'histoire toutes plus insensées les unes que les autres nous sont arrivées. Nous avons découvert qu'Elena était le double de Katherine Pierce, un vampire dont Stefan et Damon étaient tombés amoureux lors de la guerre civile et qui les avait transformés. Ce statut de « double » lui permet de créer des hybrides mi-vampire mi-loups garou grâce à son sang. C'est pourquoi Klaus (le grand méchant vampire originel) voulait la tuer. Mais nous avons réussi à la sauver et Klaus se contente d'elle vivante à présent. Il y a également eu toute une histoire pour tuer Klaus qui s'est soldé par un échec cuisant ! Caroline est devenue vampire à cause de Katherine et son petit ami, Tyler Lockwood est un loup garou devenu hybride par Klaus. En résumé, un tas de gentils et de méchants cohabitent bien gentiment à Mystic Falls en essayant de mener des vies à peu près normales. Ce qui, au vu de la situation, et très difficile.

Moi, Melissa, j'ai été transformée par la sœur folle furieuse de Klaus, Rebekah. J'ai eu le malheur de lui faire une remarque un jour où elle n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur, elle en a donc profité pour me casser la nuque d'un coup sec. Par chance (si on peut appeler ça de la chance) je m'étais coupée gravement à la main le matin même et Damon m'avait fait boire son sang pour me guérir. Le réveil fut difficile car ma gorge me brûlait tellement j'avais envie de boire du sang, pour achever ma transformation mon frère fut volontaire pour que je me nourrisse à son cou. Expérience délicieuse et horrible à la fois.

Depuis j'essaie de ne pas boire de sang humain, comme c'est le cas de Stefan qui est une sorte de sang-addict, mais il n'y a rien de plus difficile car la tentation est toujours présente dès qu'un humain est dans la même pièce que moi. Damon, quant à lui, essaie de me convaincre depuis des jours de me nourrir de sang humain via une poche de sang volée à l'hôpital. Il est vrai que malgré le dégoût je suis de plus en plus tentée par l'idée.


	2. Changement de dernière minute

Voici le premier (et court) chapitre de cette première fiction sur TVD :)

J'attend vos review et vos avis avec impatience !

Bonne lecture :)

_**Disclaime**r : Tous les personnages excepté celui de Melissa Gilbert appartiennent à L.J. Smith_

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, le soleil filtrait à travers mes rideaux. C'était le jour de l'élection de miss Mystic Falls. J'avais préparé ma tenue depuis des mois, bien avant de me transformer en vampire, et avec tout ce qu'il se passait je n'étais pas franchement enthousiaste à l'idée de me balader en robe de soirée au milieu d'une foule de personne toutes susceptible de finir en repas. J'essayais de me motiver à me lever quand Elena fit son apparition dans ma chambre.

- Ta robe est à la salle de bain, je peux t'aider à te coiffer si tu veux.

- C'est vraiment une obligation d'y aller ?

- Voyons Mel, chaque année depuis que tu sais marcher tu adore y aller ! Et cette année tu concoures, raison de plus.

- Eh bien … ces derniers temps j'ai l'esprit ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ça soit une si bonne idée.

- Tu sauras te contrôler, j'ai confiance en toi. Et Stefan sera là pour t'aider, Caroline aussi. Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller, et si tu sens que tu perds le contrôle rien ne t'empêche de partir, on trouvera bien une excuse.

- Mais …

- Pas le choix ! Viens maintenant !

Elle me tira par le bras pour m'arracher au confort rassurant de mon lit. Je la laissai me prendre en main pour me coiffer car je savais qu'elle ferait des merveilles malgré ma tignasse indomptable. Puis Caroline fit son entrée, déjà apprêtée, moulée dans une magnifique robe dorée, au dessus du genou, dos nu, assorti à ses escarpins, dorés également. Elle était très peu maquillée et avait lissé ses magnifiques cheveux blonds. Une beauté naturelle. Alors que cette dernière s'attaquait à mon maquillage, Elena alla se préparé à son tour.

Une fois prête, j'eus enfin le droit de me voir dans le grand miroir de ma chambre. Ma robe violette était magnifique, c'était une longue robe de soirée au tissu très léger qui, quand je marchais, effleurait mes jambes et laissait apparaitre la forme de mon corps fin. Le haut était plissé à partir de la taille avec une seule bretelle large à droite. Mes cheveux noirs étaient relevés en un chignon large faussement défait et une mèche ondulée tombait devant mes yeux. Quant à mon maquillage, Caroline avait fait un merveilleux travail. Mes paupières étaient légèrement teintées en brun avec un simple trait d'eye-liner et du mascara. Un simple rouge à lèvre rose foncé dessinait parfaitement mes lèvres. Je devais bien l'avouer, Elena et Caroline avaient fait un travail formidable et j'étais magnifique !

Lorsque nous arrivons au manoir Lockwood où se déroulerait l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls tout le monde s'affairaient encore à régler les derniers détails. A peine arrivée Caroline fonça tout vérifier afin d'être sûre que tout serai parfait. Les invités et les concurrentes arrivèrent également peu à peu. Alors que l'heure approchait je me mis à chercher Matt, qui devait être mon cavalier. Je déambulait entre les tables à sa recherche quand quelqu'un m'appela.

- Melissa ! Cette robe te va à ravir, tu es magnifique.

Au son de cet accent unique je sus aussitôt à qui j'avais à faire. Klaus. Evidemment il était de la partie, il ne manquerait pour rien au monde une occasion de venir nous menacer ou nous jouer un sale tour.

- Merci. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, je cherche mon cavalier !

- Oh ! Le jeune Donovan ? Je ne l'ai pas vu, j'espère que tu le trouveras rapidement. On se voit tout à l'heure, chérie.

Je ne pris pas le temps de lui réponde et filai aussitôt car j'aperçu Caroline qui me faisait des grands signes pour que je la rejoigne. Elle du m'annoncer que Matt ne pourrait pas être présent à mes côtés car le pauvre était cloué au lit avec mauvaise grippe. Cette nouvelle me fit paniquer mais Caroline m'assura qu'elle avait trouvé un remplaçant à la dernière minute. Elle n'eut pas le temps de me dire de qui il s'agissait car elle devait aller faire son discours d'ouverture. Alors que mon nom retentissait dans les haut-parleurs je me mit à descendre les grands escaliers qui menaient à la piste de danse sans savoir qui m'attendait en bas. Quand je le vis je ne pouvais pas croire que c'est lui qui m'accompagnerait sur la piste de danse. Il était rayonnant, un grand sourire aux lèvres il me tendait sa main que je pris avec réticence. Après tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette ville, j'avais de la peine à imaginer que je m'affichait devant toute la ville au bras de Klaus.


	3. Tendre et pourtant si sauvage

**Hello hello !**

**Alors, tout d'abord, merci infiniment de lire ma fiction ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plait !**

**Voici donc (enfin) le second chapitre :)**

**Et voici un petit lien youtube qui colle très bien avec cette seconde partie : watch?v=ku97NJbuXiE**

**Bonne lecture ! **

******Disclaimer** :_ Les personnages de The Vampire Diaries appartiennent à L.J. Smith et la CW_

* * *

_« love is a vampire's greatest weakness »_

Alors que nous avancions au rythme de la musique qui se mit à retentir j'aperçu Elena au bras de Stefan qui me lançaient tout les deux un regard d'incompréhension, quand je vis Caroline je lui lançai un regard noir et menaçant. Celle-ci répliqua par un haussement d'épaules qui voulait dire «je n'avais pas le choix ».

Alors que nous nous mettions en place au milieu des autres couples Klaus me pris par la taille et m'attira à lui. Cette proximité avec lui me mis très mal à l'aise et je ne savais pas bien si je devais le regarder ou non. Lorsque je décidai enfin de lever les yeux sur lui son regard bleu-gris me transperça. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que ses yeux étaient si clairs, au vu de ses agissements je les aurais plutôt imaginés noirs. Nous commençâmes à danser et soudain toute mon attention se focalisa sur mes pieds et les pas que je devais effectuer.

Dans un tourbillonnement je vis Damon, au bord de la piste, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Il était sans doute furieux de me voir danser avec Klaus, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Mais je me détendis car je savais que Damon était près à agir si Klaus décidait de s'en prendre à moi. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il était d'ailleurs très bon danseur et je me laissai guider par ses pas experts. Une fois la danse terminée il me fit un baisemain tel un gentleman, et il accompagna son geste d'un sourire radieux et charmeur. Alors que je m'éloignais de lui je senti une main ferme agripper mon bras et me tirer.

- Tu peux m'expliquer Melissa ?

- Damon calme toi ! Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à Caroline ! C'est elle qui m'a dégoté ce charmant britannique.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- C'est bon respire ! Il est civilisé pas besoin de paniquer.

- Il est civilisé quand il le veut bien Mel ! J'étais inquiet pour toi … dit-il d'une voix faible comme s'il n'osait pas l'avouer.

- Pardon ? Damon Salvatore était inquiet pour moi ? Moi qui pensais que tu n'aimais personne.

- Eh bien apparemment tu avais tort. Viens maintenant, c'est l'heure du discours des concurrentes.

Pour le coup j'étais vraiment étonnée qu'il se soit inquiété pour moi, j'étais persuadée que s'il nous aidait toujours c'était uniquement pour son frère et Elena. Je devais avouer que l'idée que je compte un peu pour Damon me fit bizarre. J'étais la première à passer pour faire mon discours. N'était pas vraiment d'humeur je ne fis pas beaucoup d'effort pour être convaincante, je me contentai de réciter mon texte. Quand je redescendis de l'estrade je me dirigeai vers Damon qui m'adressa un sourire moqueur, j'en conclus que, en effet, je n'avais pas été très convaincante.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de gagner de toute manière, lui dis-je.

Il me répondit par un simple haussement d'épaule. Lorsque vint le moment tant attendu d'annoncer la gagnante toute les concurrentes se placèrent sur l'estrade. Caroline ouvrit l'enveloppe qui renfermais le nom de la gagnante et sans aucun suspens l'annonça dans le micro.

- Et Miss Mystic Falls est ... April Young !

April parût plus que surprise et ne réagit pas tout de suite, ce n'est que lorsque Caroline la coiffa de la belle couronne qu'elle se mit à sourire largement. Elle s'avança et remercia tout le monde, rayonnante. April méritait de gagner, je n'avais pas été déçue, d'ailleurs j'aurais même détesté gagner, être le centre de l'attention et faire bonne figure avec des sourires ne me disait rien.

Après que tout le monde ait félicité April le champagne fut servit. Je décidai de m'éloigner de l'attroupement d'humain et de leur délicieuse odeur de sang et j'allai m'asseoir sur un banc en pierre un peu à l'écart. J'observais la fête de loin. Caroline parlait avec Bonnie, Elena et Stefan se tenaient par la main tout en discutant avec Mme Lockwood, maire de Mystic Falls. Damon quant à lui buvait des verres sans vraiment se soucier du monde autour de lui. J'aperçus également Hayley. Une amie loup-garou de Tyler d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit … j'avais de la peine à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là et comment Caroline supportait le fait qu'elle soit si proche de Tyler.

Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées je senti que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de moi.

- Tu méritais de gagner, love.

- Non merci, je préfère rester discrète.

- Oh tu n'a rien de discret dans cette robe, tu es magnifique !

Ce compliment me décontenança, et un petit « merci » sorti de ma bouche. J'avais de la peine à croire que Klaus pouvait être charmant … et je devais avouer qu'à ce moment il l'était ! Il était super élégant dans son costume noir qui lui donnait un petit côté dandy anglais.

- Alors ? Tu viens pour me menacer ou tu compte t'en prendre à moi directement ? Dis-je pour le taquiner étant donné qu'il semblait de bonne humeur.

- Rien de tout ça, je voulais simplement te dire à quel point tu m'avais impressionnée tout à l'heure.

J'en restais sans voix ! Klaus ? Impressionné par moi, petite vampire d'à peine deux semaines ? Waw, je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça, la première chose qui me passa par la tête fut :

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, ton assurance, ton aisance à captiver la foule rien qu'en parlant. D'ailleurs Damon était pendu à tes lèvres durant ton discours, et il n'était pas le seul !

- Ça c'est parce que ma conversation est toujours extrêmement intéressante ! Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour ne pas lui montrer que j'étais flattée.

- Oh je n'en doute pas !

- D'ailleurs tu ne va pas être seul à profiter de cette conversation si intéressante ! Je vais aller rejoindre les autres. Dis-je en me levant.

Alors que j'allais m'éloignée, confuse, Klaus m'attrapa par le bras et me mis face à lui. Ses yeux clairs me scrutaient d'une façon que je n'avais jamais pensée possible de la part de l'hybride. Son regard était tendre, presque triste, il me tenait toujours le bras et finit par m'attirer encore plus à lui, jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur moi. De sa main libre il attrapa une de mes mèches de cheveux qui retombait vers mon visage, la tortilla autour de son doigt puis la glissa derrière mon oreille. Je ne bougeais pas, j'étais comme hypnotisée par cet homme que je savais si dangereux mais qui était si doux à ce moment précis. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler toute mon attention se fixa sur sa bouche pulpeuse et fascinante.

- Tu es magnifique Melissa, magnifique de beauté, de caractère et de force. Jamais je ne pourrai te blesser, je te le promets.

Ses mots me transpercèrent tel un pieu de bois en plein cœur ! Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi il me disait cela mais soudain je vis en lui une fragilité que je ne lui connaissais pas, de l'humanité, de la tendresse, voire …. De l'amour ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Klaus ? Aimer ? Après tout … peut être.

* * *

**Petite info sur moi (attention spoiler sur la saison 4 de TVD) : Alors, que vous le sachiez je suis Team Klaroline à fond ! Je suis furieuse que Haley soit enceinte de Klaus et je meure à chaque scène ou il y a du Klaroline ! Cependant comme je suis amoureuse du personnage de Klaus, je voulais créer un personnage qui pourrait être comme JE le voulais pour pouvoir m'identifier à elle, et j'ai donc créer Melissa :). Ok c'est un peu bizarre mais c'est une manière pour moi de faire partie de ce monde incroyable ! Bref, trêve de blabla ! On se voit au chapitre trois !**

**Review ? **


End file.
